iGoToHogwarts
by The QAS
Summary: Who really was Sam's father?
1. Shocking news

"CARLY!"

"What?" she asked running down the steps. She stopped. There was a huge sculpture of what looked like a model of a pig in a hula skirt. "What's with the"-

"Oh well you see…"

"I don't even _want_ to know," Carly told him. "So why did you call me down here? Freddie and I were deciding what to do for the next iCarly."

"You can go back to doing that in just a minute. Have you seen my giant paint brush?"

"You mean the one in your _back pocket_?"

"Carly, that's ridiculous. I think I would know if it was in my back," he reached into his pants, "oh. I found it."

Carly laughed.

"Hey, where's Sam? I thought you said she was coming."

"I'm not sure. She should be here by now. Oh well, she probably stopped at the pizza hut again. Let me know when she gets here."

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Just then, the door burst open. "Carly!" Sam cried, "it's tragic! It's horrible! It's the end of eternity! It's-oh, cool pig, Spencer."

"What! What! The butcher shop is shutting down?"

"No, it's even worse! Where's Fredward? I'll tell you guys upstairs."

Meanwhile, up in the studio. Freddie was enjoying himself, lounging comfortablely in a beanbag chair, reading _Advanced Technology and Science_.

"Hey, I'm back," Carly said.

"Hello Carly," he said looking up from his book. When he saw Sam his expression changed, "and hello…_creature_."

"Watch it Fredward!" Sam shouted.

Carly held her friend back. "Hey, no fighting you guys!"

"Okay."

"Now, Sam, what did you want to tell us?"

"I'm…I'm moving to England."

Freddie's face lit up. "REALLY!"

Both girls glared at him.

"I mean. Oh, _really_?"

"When did you find out?"

"Just now."

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow."

"So sudden?"

Sam shrugged, pushed Freddie out of one of the beanbags and slumped in it.

"Why are you moving?"

"I don't know. I've been excepted to some boarding school I was suppose to go to when I was eleven."

"But they can't do that!" Carly insisted. "They can't make you go against your own will."

"Apparently they can."

* * *

"_Gate G21. We will begin boarding," _the computerized voiced announced.

"We, I guess this is it," Sam sighed.

"SAM!"

She turned around. "Carly?"

"I just wanted to say good-bye."

The two friends hugged.

"I'll mail iCarly video bits."

"Are you sure? I mean, the show will never be the same without you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright. Promise to write me every day?"

Sam moaned. "That sounds like a lot of work! Every _week_."

Carly laughed. "Still the same old Sam alright. Here,"

"What is it?"

"It's a friendship bracelet. I know we're a little old for that stuff and all but…"

"No, no! I love it. Thanks Carls. "

"_Last call for flight G21._"

"That's me, bye."

"Bye."

Carly watched as her best friend boarded on the plane and saw it take off. She kept staring into the distance, long after it was out of sight.

**Yeah, sorry that Carly and Freddie can't go too. But u will be seeing some of them later, don't don't worry. They're not completely out of the picture! But the bad news is, I won't be able to update for a while, you can blame it on my evil teachers! They have decided to be mean to us and pile as much homework on us as possible. I'm really sorry guys, I'll only be able to update one or two stories at a time.**


	2. Fat Cakes

**Wow, I thought I'd never update! **

* * *

Subway, London, UK

"So, let me get this straight," Sam said, "you don't go to a boarding school on a cruise ship and you go to some 'magic' one in England that I'm supposed to go to?"

Melanie sighed, "look, I know it's hard to understand, but it's all true. By the way, how's Freddie, he's really cute."

"How are we related?!"

"What? He is!"

Sam rolled her eyes, as she pulled out a fat cake from her bag. "Want one?"

Melanie looked at it in disgust. "No thanks."

Sam shrugged. "Okay, more for me."

Her sister stared at her.

"So, now are you going to tell me what's really going on, or are you going to keep babling about some magic school?"

"Shhhh! The muggles will hear you!"

"Okay, now you're just making up words. I may be getting a D in grammar, but I'm pretty sure 'muggle' isn't in the dictionary."

"I'm not making it up!" then she whispered. "I'll prove it to you."

Melanie pulled out a long stick.

"_Accio,_ fat cake!"

The fat cake flew out of Sam's hand. "Oh, Mamma's gonna get you for that!"

"Now do you believe me?"

"Give me the fat cake!"

"Whatever," she handed it to her.

Sam kissed it. "My baby! What did she do to you?"

* * *

Shays' Apartment, Seattle, US

"Alright, we're live in...5...4....3...2..."

"I'm Carly, and-umm...this is iCarly!"

There was an awkward silence.

"Err...in case you're wondering why Sam isn't here, she's um...in England. But don't worry iCarly fans, she'll be back for the summer, and be sending us video clips. Now, let's go take a look at my brother Spencer's new sulpture."

Carly clicked the remote. BOO!

Here face turned red. "Oops, I mean," she clicked another

RANDOM DANCING

"I mean umm..."  
YAY *Imaginary audience claps*

_Later... _

"I can't do this!"

"Come on Carly," Freddie said.

"No, I can't do iCarly without Sam."

"So you're saying..."

"I'm going to have to stop iCarly."

"WHAT?! This my only chance to get away from mom! How could you do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Freddie. Look, maybe it could just be a summer thing, when Sam's here. But without her, there is no show."

"Freddie, come in for you bubble bath!" called Mrs. Benson.


	3. At the Castle

"Puckett, Samantha," McGonagall called from the sorting list.

Sam scowled. She hated when people called her that. It made her want to break something.

"Good luck," Melanie called. "I hope you'll get in Ravenclaw like me!"

It didn't take long for the hat to decide. It had barely touched her head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

The table at the far end cheered.

Sam groaned. "I have to walk ALL the way over there?"

* * *

McGonagall continued to call out names.

"Ugh!" she moaned, "how long has it been?" she demanded.

A second year glanced at his wristwatch. "About twenty seconds."

"I'm not used to going this long without food! I'll starve! I want meat! When's the stupid old lady gonna be done already?"

A couple Slytherins snickered.

"Well, well, well, Samantha Puckett," said a voice, she knew only too well.

"Neville," she growled.

The other Slytherins crowded around them, hoping for a fight.

"You're a wizard?" she laughed.

"Where did you think I spent most of the year?"

"I always thought you locked yourself up in that nerd closet of yours."

"Techichal equitment room," he corrected.

Sam blinked. "This is why you will never get dates."

"Hmm...who does that remind me of?"

Sam growled like a rabid dog. "Shut up, Paperman," she snapped.

"Now, now. We all know you have temper management problems. But could you try to control them here?"

Sam clentched her hands into fists. "I'll show you temper management problems," she snarled, throwing herself at him.

Sam punched him hard, pinned him to the ground, and then gave him a wedggie.

"Somebody, get this crazy girl off of me!" he screamed.

Some teachers came. It took ten of them to pulled Sam away from him.

"Ms. Puckett, this may be new to you, but we have rules here at this school."

Sam shook her head. "Nope, it's not new to me."

"Good, so then I believe you are able to control yourself, am I correct?"

"Sure I can. I just _choose_ not to."

"Well you better. Twenty points from Slytherin."

"But the year hasn't even started!" complained one kid.

"What are house points?" asked Sam.

"Something you would understand if you had paid attention to Professor Dumbledore's speech."

* * *

Over at the Ravenclaw table, the buzz was on.

"Is that your sister, Melanie?" asked one girl.

"No," she said. "I don't know her at all."

* * *

**YAY! I finally updated! **

**Please, please, PLEASE review!**


End file.
